


Daydreaming sucks

by elireadsfanfics



Series: First date (annarcy, sashanne or sasharcy) [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First fanfic ig, I hate it here, Multi, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elireadsfanfics/pseuds/elireadsfanfics
Summary: Anne starts to drift into daydreams, Marcy has hallucinations, Sasha left them both. Drama happens and Marcy is not ok with the way Sasha left them both. While Anne is in love.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Series: First date (annarcy, sashanne or sasharcy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126100
Kudos: 29





	1. Regret or Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crisrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisrn/gifts).



> This takes place as the planters go back home and starts when Anne runs to the f-wagon

As Anne ran to the f-wagon she had a lot of thoughts running in her mind:

_Why am I running? Is Marcy ok? Sasha I’ll find you, and we’ll go home. Oh frog that cart better be near I’m so out of shape_ -

As Anne got more to the cart the girls were out of sight and out of mind jumping in and reunited with her frog family as a figure watched from the gate.. well two.. but never mind that, Anne was back with her frog family, and is never leaving.. well. That’s until the calamity box is fixed.

“Hey, Anne?” Sprig spoke worried because it has passed some time and Anne was drifting out of it, looking like she was ok the verge of tears

“Yeah sprig?” She sighed and got up “let me guess.. you need to nap and Polly won’t stop bothering you?” 

“Nah! Anne you’ve been daydreaming for frog knows how long!” He said pointing outside, that once was the beautiful sky that Anne and Marcy held hands under to the moon.. the ruby moon her and Sasha fought under

“OH FROG SORRY-“ she got up

“Anyways, it’s your turn to listen to hop pop. Good luck, I’m gonna sleep and Polly can frog of-“

“SPRIG PLANTAR! NO CUSSING” Hop Pop yelled from outside “NOW ANNE COME UP HERE AND HELP!” 

“Got it!” She smiled and went up and her and hop pop had a.. wonderful conversation... mostly about her unknown ‘crush,’ hop pops adventures and dangers on the way back home. It took all the joy out of traveling but it took her mind off Marcy.


	2. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne.. Anne Anne.. your so dumb. I wonder how you’ll act when you see Marcy again. Oh you will be a mess.

Hours on hours, days on days, things continued smoothly, although Marcy was always in the back of her mind and it ached to know she was there. It was time to be open..

”hey sprig?” Anne spoke 

“Let me guess you have a crush on Marcy?” The frog replied 

“w-what? Nononono-“ the girl responded with her cheeks burning a little

”you have been mumbling her name while staring out the window for days. And your telling me you don’t have a crush on her?” He laughed teasing Anne to get back at her for The whole ivy incident.

”this isn’t some stupid payback for ivy, you two are soulmates.” She shot back at his underlying cause 

“I dunno, your not denying it!! Ha! You have a crush on ma-“

”shut up sprig.” She glared “please for the love of god,” her voice softened “just... fine sure yes... but you can’t tell the other two.. hop pop will keep nagging on about it and poly.. well let’s hope poly doesn’t even get close to Marcy when we see her next.”   
  


“understood. But they told me, not me telling th-“

”WHAT-!!??” She whispered yelled like she was Luz and he was king trying to save themselves from a hungry owl beast 

“ok, so..” he sighed “youzonedoutpnthetopwithhoppopandyouwere-“

”spaces with your words sprig. I’m recording so I can kill them later.”

”mumbling about how cute Marcy is and you did the same thing with poly and her bedtime story two days ago. Anne we will be home soon. Just, breath.” He pat her back like nothing was wrong

”oh I’m dead... oh I’m dead.. sprig, how long?”

”8 hours. Why?”

”want to.. listen to a podcast?” She smiled and took out her phone as sprig nodded and sat down drinking some bog juice and listing to the fake(?) news report from the WTNV podcast also talking about how spring is soon to arrive and that will be a great one to get to see for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2 it’s trash ik


	3. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh frog.. is that Sasha? No it can’t be she.. is she WAIT HOP POP STOP-“

_four hours left_ anne thought to herself not daydreaming for now but watching the woods just in case she sees anything dangerous and to see if she can keep her mind off the two girls

she hummed the tune of a song stuck on loop on her headphones then saw a bush shake silently hoping it’s a new adventure but .. this was a town. Well close to one.. maybe a frog? Toad? Newt... or.. _her._ What a surprise a Sasha was caught wading throw the forest, looking like a beaten Lilith from agony of a witch. She looked upset and it slightly ate Anne from the inside out knowing she saw Sasha 

“Hop pop. Stop the cart.” Sue picked up a sword she got from training camp and jumped off as hop pop stopped “now, go to the town. I’ll find my way there. I need to.. have some time to myself.”

”Anne. No, get back in it’s dangerous.” He shook his head and sighed “what’s the real reason Anne?”

”i saw Sasha. And I need to tall with her.” She said in a sadden tone “I promise I’ll be back. After all the sword is for protection.” She smiled and patted the sword going into the forest.. her footsteps trailing off into the forest until she wasn’t visible and you couldn’t hear the crunching of the ground.

  
..................

she finally saw the figure from earlier, a slim tall figure with tied up hair and hitting a tree for wood. “Sasha?”

the figure became clear.. it was her holding her sword with a grin on her face that sent shivers down Anne’s spine “Anne. How nice to see you, still hanging with the dead frogs?”

”d-dead? Sasha you didn’t.. you didn’t plan this did you?” She took out her sword preparing to attack without anything to hold back on

”oh please, i wouldn’t.” She batted her eyes “they are just dead to me, for taking you from me. Anne won’t you just.. come back with me? I have the way to get home, I’m also assuming you found Marcy, which is perfect.. because she’s with me now.” Her demonic like grin turned into a smirk “she willingly came. For your sake.”

”mine...? Sasha, no. Your lying it’s impossible.” She gripped her sword tighter the color draining from her face 

“it’s possible.. I just need your eyes. Or dead body.” She then swung her sword at Anne who blocked the danger with her own. Her heels went deeper into the dirt and Sasha swung again aiming at the girls neck which Anne with better reflexes and who was more athletic kicked her down 

“Sasha. This isn’t you!” She yelped when the blond attacked her again 

“How do you know?” She snarled and cut Anne.. blood dripped down her face but that was fine. She thought it was worth it at least. After all, a scar in the same place how funny. 

Then.. Anne dropped her sword “ill go with you. Just leave the planters and Marcy alone.”

”hmm.. fine. Let’s go, end of discussion.” She took Anne’s wrist and took her to the town where the rest waited, turns out everyone, the king, lady Olivia, grime, the planters.. Marcy. all waiting for them. “I’m back~!!l” Sasha cheered and holding Anne’s wrist tighter 

“Anne?” Marcy reached out and Anne swiped her wrist away 

“not now marbles.” She sighed and smiled “later.. maybe.”

”ok Anne.” She sighed and backed away, as Sasha let go of Anne and smiled 

_that dammed faker.. liar.. she got me worried. But our fight won’t stop. I’m staying and you didn’t know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter and yes I write in class.


	4. Attempt 1

As the girls talked, mostly Anne stayed silent and the girls talked and talked and talked and it just sounded blank to Anne’s ears.. painful static... like all she is listening to a broken radio.   
  


“And then Anne foun-“ more static.. more and.. it felt boring so she got up 

“I’m taking a walk.. I’ll let you catch up. I know I’m involved and I don’t want to think about memories. More like make em.” She smiled and walked out hearing the girls start again

”what’s with Anne?” Marcy asked worried 

“she’s leaving. And I don’t care, she’s left both of us and obviously doesn’t want us to be her friend.” Sasha replied matter-of-factly. “If she refuses to go home she doesn’t have to for all I care. She can die and I wouldn’t care.”

”oh.. wow. Sasha your cold. Maybe Anne wa-“ she then looked at a mad Sasha and quieted down “sorry. Sorry. It’s just, if she’s going to stay I am too. You go home by yourself.” She got up and left to go fine Anne 

Sasha sat there alone. Mad and alone and got up. She got grime and the king and told the plan and they agreed to it, sending Sasha as a test. There wasn’t any other choice though. She actually might die.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

”Anne! Anne!! ANNNEEE-“ Marcy ran to Anne tumbling onto her and smiling “there you are..” she got up and helped Anne who just stayed silent “I’m staying here. I just wanted to tell you.”

”what why?”   
  


“because I know your staying. Sasha told me; it’s like she tapped into your brain like a power.. should have asked her about that dammit!! Anyways; if your staying I am, if your going I’ll go. Your my best friend and friends stick together.” She rambled on about how they were friends. Yeah. Friends.

”mhm, well thanks Marcy, but you need to go home. I need to stay. What about Sasha? She needs you more than I do.” Her tone saddens again

”no! I’m staying! Sure no coke, new video games.. and.. ok maybe I do wanna go back...” she mumbled “fine. If you want to stay, stay. But I’ll find a way for you to come between each world.”

”ok, I love you marbles.” She smiled then left to walk leaving Marcy alone again then the Forrest started to shift, hasn’t she passed this 5 times already? She’s walking straight? Does she need to cut some where else and keep walking? Nah.. that would get her lost.. so she kept going in circles, even if still walking straight. It’s magical... maybe? A dream? Maybe.. then a scream can be heard.   
  


“ANNE!” It yelled and she ran that way to see Marcys worried expression on her face “SASHA MAY HAVE LEFT WITHOUT US”

”oh.. well, did she make it?”   
  


“that’s the problem, the data says no and that she is suffocating in time right now, or just alive in another place.”   
  


“she’s dead? Oh god. This is my fault-“

”no it’s mine, I convinced her.. to .. I didn’t know it would lead to scientific suicide!”   
  


“Marcy, I know you, you didn’t.”

“yes I did. And Anne, Can I be honest with you..? I had a crush on Sasha.”


	5. Attempt 2

_“I have a crush on Sasha.”_ Those words replayed in Anne’s mind it hurt.. she likes Sasha.

”Anyways, not anymore... I found someone else.”   
  


_oh. Someone new??? Maybe. Hopefully. Her.  
_

”i.. enough about me.. all we have is eachother now. And I’ll go when you do.” She smiled and took her hands “your my only friend left, and.. I do have my boyfriend but.. I like hanging out with you.”

”oh.. thanks marbles. Well, lets take some time to rest. Sasha is gone and you look like your about to pass out.”

Marcy nodded and walked off and Anne the walks back into the forest and stumbles on a figure.. 

it wasn’t newt like, maybe Sasha? No.. maybe? Please? Nope.. Just a plush like version of her.. weird.   
  


she took the plush with her back to the f-wagon and talked to hop pop for awhile hoping today was a dream “hey hop pop, I’m going to head to bed.. thank you for being here.” She said and went to bed 

later that night Marcy worked extra hard to make sure she went through and come back, maybe.. Sasha was right, Anne was staying oh, please no. As much as it seems Marcy really loves Anne for being the support for the clumsy mess she was. “I.. what boyfriend?.. I’m so stupid why did I say that.. I also didn’t want to sound like ‘pick me!” Even thought it would be nice... but, screw it,, just tell her-“ a shuffle was heard outside her tent and she went to open the tent to look outside seeing a tired Anne standing there eyes tear stained holding the Sasha plush 

“I can’t sleep.. can I stay in here with you?” Anne dropped the plush on the ground

”sure Anne, come in. I’ll get you some coffee..” she smiled and pulled Anne in and poured a cup of coffee for her 

“thanks... hey Marcy? Since you confessed you liked Sasha..” oh god.

”I have a crush on a girl too.”

”oh? Anne you said you wer-“

  
“I’m a little bit closeted... ok a lot.”

”haha.. oh Anne. So, who’s the lucky girl~?” She giggled 

“O-OH NO ONE-“

”ok? Haha-“

”yeah.. ok, let’s make a deal, if you do a attempt two, I go, and I’ll tell you my crush before I go. Deal?”

”deal.” She smiled and kissed Anne’s hand which make Anne flush red for a second “ok, but that girl is so lucky.”

”why do you say that?” She cocked her head to the side

”because your a amazing friend. Probably a better s.o.”

”and your boyfriend is lucky.” She smiled 

“about that.. I lied..” she rubbed the back of her neck 

“What?”

”I mean I lied about being taken and I don’t know why.” She giggled to herself 

“aww Marcy wanted to show offfff~” she teased and laughed along drinking the coffee and helping Marcy come up with a new get-home plan.


	6. Attempt 2.5

“Ok so the plan is..” Marcy started, she talked about how they wanted to experiment with the Sasha plush to go from place to place in amphibia. That was the game plan but Anne had her mind on other things.. like how adorable Marcys new outfit is, and how her hair shines against the sun. She was totally captivated by how cute the girl was and how Marcy was asking her to talk now- “Anne? Anne?”   
  
“right-“ she went on to explain the detailed PowerPoint Marcy made as sprig groaned from boredom “and that’s the plan. Now, let’s all take some relax time because you all look tired!” she nodded and walked off as the rest did Marcy running to Anne 

“rest? Why rest? anne we can’t sleep until we are home!” She had grabbed her hand to stop her 

“because Brain function Marcy, now go get some rest or relax. Maybe I’ll make you relax.” She teased poking Marcys cheek 

“alright Anne. You win. I’ll nap.” She sighed 

“nah, I know your lying that’s why we are going to walk around but when we get home. Your sleeping.” She glared 

“OK! AND I CAN EXAMINE NATURE TO TAKE NOT- and I can relax and talk to you.” She smiled and walked with Anne into the forest, hand in hand to make sure Marcy didn’t hurt herself she still tripped but Anne was there to catch her, they finally found a river, it had a waterfall hoping Marcy would not fall off constantly held her close which made Marcy go red not really knowing the intention 

“I was talking to grime. Or as Sasha says;” she mocked Sasha “grimsey.” She laughed “and she actually left a note for each of us.”

”oh? Can I see?” Marcy looked over with curiosity but was saddened by the factor she was gone

”yeah, alright. Just brace yourself... there is information I didn’t think I’d see in mine..” she took out Marcys note and handed it to her

marcy read it aloud but in her mind... her Finger tracing the letters on it hoping that Sasha lived. “.......oh.. wow.” Her eyes widened “she.. she made it home.”   
  
“And I’m so happy about that. Aren't you? She’s living.. and she told me something, so brace yourself here..” 

“ok.” Marcy sat down “I mean how bad can it be?”

”she has a crush on me.” Anne sighed and rubbed her arm like it hurt “I’m sorry.”

”fuck.” Marcy mumbled 

“marbles!” Anne put her hand over her heart like she was wounded “I thought you were innocent!”

”oh stop.” Marcy giggled which sent arrows straight into Anne’s heart 

“Anyways, I wanted to tell you that, and I’m reassuring you, it’s a no. Sasha is toxic. Though this is sweet, but it could be fake.” Anne sighed 

“Anne, are you saying that you want my opinion on SashAnne? Aw! I think you guys would be good together.” She pouted as Anne’s heart dropped a little 

“eh. Maybe I won’t of your ok with third wheeling.” She laughed which then sent Marcys’ heart to drop.. dammit Marcy you ruined it. “But I don’t have a crush on her. Trust me, I’m not too into evil. I like the sweet clingy type.” She smiled at the girl which lifted a red to her cheeks

”w-well who would that be?” Marcy prayed it was her 

“oh; mar-mar, we made a deal.” she laughed “but if you wanna give a guess who it is I’ll let you.” 

“Me.” Is what she mumbled but not clearly enough for her to hear

”is that a ok?” Anne laughed 

“Nah, I just wanna know before we do attempt 2, tonight.” She smiled 

“aww no funnn!” She layed back and smiled “well, wanna go back and start attempt 2?”

”yeah.” She smiled and walked with Anne back to everyone to test the doll. The test worked.. which made Marcy calculate something again, which ended with the realization that her calculations were off and Sasha did make it home. They celebrated that she did that night and then... it was Marcy and Anne again, Anne was leaving for attempt 2 to finally go. “Ok, so your telling me your gonna reject Sasha for your crush even though your crush might not even be there anymore.”

”yes Marcy, and I know my crush will be there.” She smiled which sent jolts down Marcys spine 

”and you love this girl a lot?” She gripped her pencil tighter 

“yes I mean who wouldn’t. She’s so talented yet oblivious.” Anne smiled 

”ok, then our deal needs to be finished. Who do you like?”

”You.” She sighed 

”oh.. oh I’m sorry, I..” Marcy started and then silenced “ok then. Lets get you going.” She smiled and took Anne’s hand and took her to the testing area “I’ll see you at home.” She smiled 

“Yeah... see ya..” she let go of her hand, sending attempt 2.. which was a success but they won’t be sending Marcy just yet.. Marcy was deep in her thoughts that night 


	7. A hallucination or was that her?

Marcy had paced throughout her tent, it was been days, maybe weeks since Anne left and Marcy couldn’t sleep, she prayed to see the girl again to tell her how she felt too but knew none of it could happen anyways. She had recently decided to let everyone go home, everyone being the saddened planters and the road army, and others who wanted to leave. There she took a seat alone in a tent, no sounds of scattering outside, but then a soft crunch came from outside, and another.. with another. It went hard and soft.. over and over; like Anne’s one shoe kind of thing. _Anne.. why does it hurt to hear her name now? Was it because I sounded disappointed in her? Maybe.. she hates me?_ She shook her head out of it and looked outside seeing a cloked figure standing there in the darkness, now it was her turn to ask who it was.

”Anne?” She asked the figure reaching out to grab the figures shoulder but in response she got her hand slapped away.. “Sasha?”

”no it’s Anne.” The figure responded pulling down the hood “I wanted to stop by to ask about the planters. I don’t see them here.” Her tone was cold as she took off her hood revealing a scowling expression facing Marcy “Where are they Marcy, I need to talk.” She took out a blade 

“your acting like Sasha!” She shoved anne a little upset that the girl looked like she was about to threaten her. “The planters left two hours ago, they can’t be far off nor in wartwood yet.. “ she pointed to the direction they left “now I’ll be trying to get home.” She walked past Anne which resulted in a pull back dragging the girl down the floor, this time it was now Sasha, and no Anne to be seen. “H-huh? What’s going on?”

“Marcy, in the honor of grime, why did you hurt me?” Her voice answered which rung out into a demon like echo. “You could have just rejected her and she would have been mine. You know she doesn’t mean it. I mean, Anne liking you? How pathetic.” She growled and then turned to Anne once again 

“I mean, I thought you new better mar-mar, you know you needed to hurt me for my happiness but you didn’t do it. Why? Why are you so.. weird?” She questioned which started to make Marcy cry on the ground balling up “ho-“ she started turning into Sasha again

”w pathetic.” She smirked and threw the dagger at Marcy missing by a hair “whoops. Missed.” She laughed and walked off leaving the girl stunned and then she passed out.. last thing she remembers was making a deal with Anne about .. her crush, as she begged and hoped it was her.. was she, dreaming? Hallucinating? No, it can’t be... oh. She ran outside to see a girl pacing mumbling to herself. She smiled when she realized who the figure was.. Anne. she laughed seeing the girl analyzing something. It wasn’t a normal thing for Anne but it was cute to see anyways. She realized she was only wearing a tank top and shorts so she rushed back in and changed then came back out and hugged Anne.

”hey annabanana!” She smiled and Anne hugged her back when she turned around “I’m back!”

“Hey mar-mar!” She sighed with relief “you’ve passed out for days, I thought you were dead.” She laughed 

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. Well I do want to do this just in case I do again.” she sighed and just went for it placing a kiss on Anne’s lips which immediately made Anne red

”hahahhahahahahaahahahahahahahaha” a awkward, gay panic kind of laugh came out from Anne “I’m dreaming aren’t I? Pinch me.. I’m gonna go ask sprig if I’m in Heaven.” She shuffled her way into Marcys tent and let out a small scream of happiness which made Marcy giggle

”Anne? Are you ok?” She wandered over to her and sat next to her “did I do it wrong?” She asked nervously 

“nope, just perfect.” She hid her face “though I didn’t expect my first kiss to be today, though it was.. nice” she giggled 

“Anne.. it’s mine too,” She laughed “but I’m sorry I did that without.. consenting....”

”no. Nonono- you have my consent I just didn’t think I’d kiss someone today.” She sighed “mar-mar, can I be honest with you, I would have killed Sasha if she stole my first kiss, so the only reason I’m ok with you being it is because I like you, and I’m hoping you like me too.. I mean the kiss kinda confirms it but I wanna hear you say it.” She smiled 

“ok then, Anne I like like you.” She smiled giddily which made Anne’s heart flutter even more than ever usually 

“good, I like you too.” She giggled “but... do you want to even be dating right now? I mean we don’t have to if you don’t wanna but if you do, I wanna know.”

”yeah. I mean ofc I do annabanana. Your my life, and if Sasha gets in the way I have a crossbow to protect you!” She loaded the crossbow 

“Mar-mar. No.” She shook her head which made Marcy laugh and fall back into her bed “what’s so funny, babe.”

marcy blushed “well, I mean... me. I’m so clumsy I’m scared I might hurt myself using this and a second ago I was threatening to hurt sash!” She sighed “I’m so ridiculous.” She went back to a giggle 

“Well then, now that’s settled. I’m tired; I’m gonna sleep, can I.. stay in here with you?” Anne lifted her head up to smile

”yeah ofc. Come closer, let’s cuddle.” She smiled and pulled Anne to her, but made sure she was hazard free beforehand. taking her first girlfriends hand made her heart melt. As she cuddled with Anne, her embrace felt warm and it wouldn’t let Marcy sleep, though Anne looked like she was comfortable.

“Goodnight Marcy.” Anne yawned and closed her eyes while her smile stayed on 

”goodnight Anne.” Marcy replied tracing shapes on Anne’s back but really, writing inner notes about how she should do this more often with Anne.


	8. Chapter 8

As much as Marcy tried to she couldn’t sleep last night; her girlfriend which was warm in her embrace made her panic. Just at the thought of them dating made her flush red. Then she remembered something in her bag which made her want to run to it, but with the person wrapped themselves around her was more important. She couldn’t move around which made her softly groan in agony. She will just tell Anne in the morning. That should be good, right? Yeah.... good. She felt a shift with Anne and a hand coming to her cheek. She was awake, did she wake her up? Oh god.

”mar-mar.. why are you awake?” Anne asked half awake, Marcy only responding with cuddles “it’s too early Marcy..” 

“I’m sorry Anne... I’m gonna get up, I need to do research and get ready.” She sighed and shifted a little to get up, once she did she got pulled back down. Resulting in a “oof-“ from the girl “Anne, come onnnnnnn, let me gooooooo.” She giggled which meant Anne held her tighter planting kisses all over her face making Marcy just giggle more giving in and going back to cuddles.

”hey Marcy, wanna go on a date?” Anne said while holding Marcy hostage in her arms within the blankets on the cot.   


“like take the day off date or.. lunch break date?” She responded 

“Marcyyyyyyyyyyyy! Date date, take the day off, enjoy some time together, plus I... have some news. To share, but I also Wanna go on a date before I do.” She nuzzled her head into Marcys shoulder blade 

“oh? Ok, Anne yes of course i go on a date with you.” She giggled 

“yay...~ dress nicely babe.” She teased “Anyways, I’ll let you go work, since I’ll be taking your attention for the rest of the day. Which is a fair trade, plus I kinda have to go do stuff too.”

”oh? What is this mysterious thing you must do? Hunt down Sashas wearabouts?” Marcy asked

”oh please, Sasha made it to earth. It’s sash.” She giggled and got up “I gotta go do my stuff, bring a swimsuit!!” She giggled and left the tent blowing a kiss and Marcy felt like fireworks went to her face, warm.. beautiful.. firE- she went to put out the fire on her jacket 

:::::::::::::::::::   
  


notes has been glitching like a bitch so: heads up, I will be separating povs by chapters for Anne and Marcys time apart cause I’m lazy. Yw❤️


End file.
